The New Gods Series 1
by MidnightGreek13
Summary: The path of a new gods and goddesses. Enjoy! The Book is way more interesting than the summary!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Please don't be so critical when you comment. This is my first so please comment, but don't be so rude. I can also constructively criticize me. So please enjoy.**


	2. Great Day

**Chapter2: The Last Battle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO  
**

**Percy's POV:**

Today might actually be a good day. As I read my specially enhanced for dyslexic persons book on my bed, Grover darted in, out of breath.

"Chiron, ha, needs, ha, you!" Grover said. Maybe this might not be a good day. Grover and I rushed to Chiron's office in the Big House. When we reached his room, we saw Annabeth staring at me with a _this is bad _face.

"Percy, there's a problem," Chiron sacredly said, "It's Kronos. He's escaped. He also released Typhoon. They're heading to the Empire State Building."

"What can we do?" Annabeth said.

"We'll have to imprison the two titans before they join together and defeat the gods. Thank the gods that this camp has been overflowing with more demigods and goddesses."

"I'll sound the alarm," Grover said. He ran out of the Big House and blew a horn. Every camper, dryad, satyr, and tree nymph in Camp HalfBlood knew what that meant. All of a sudden, noises of armor being put on and saddles being put on horses rang in the atmosphere.

Annabeth and I ran out of the office but Chiron called me back. "Percy there is only one way that we can defeat him. We need to combine all of our powers; the powers of the gods, demigods, magical creatures, and all of the elements. But, we need someone that will hold all of the powers and use then to defeat him. That person is you."

"Me, why me?" I asked

"You have already prepared yourself when you dove into the River of Styx. Your body is worthy of the gods' powers."

"When do the powers join into me?"

"When the gods are ready. Now, go and suit up." I ran out the door and entered cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin. I hurriedly suited up: my armor, Tyson's shield, Riptide, and health packs (which includes nectar and ambrosia.) I was set. Wait. Extra shielding on my back. Ok, set. I darted out the cabin and bumped into Annabeth. She was wearing her armor and had her knife at her side with head band on her head (she is able to change and control her invisibility hat. Long story.) "Sorry," I said.

"It's ok, Seaweed Brain. I over heard Chiron and you talking. Good luck."

_Say something! This might be your only chance, _I thought to myself. "Wait, I have something to say to you."

"Yes?"

"Uh, I like you for a very long time and if I die today, I would want you to know because I…," Annabeth laid her hand on my lips.

"You know, Seaweed Brains are so slow," and then, she kissed me. Unfortunately, Grover came to us and we had to stop the kiss shorter than it should have been.

"We're all set _Commander Jackson_." Grover said.

"Commander what?"

"You're leading this battle. Lets go!" Grover, Annabeth, and I ran towards the brigade full of many different creatures. Annabeth and I went on the chariot in the front. The chariot was black with gold. The Hephaestus cabin created this chariot. It can morph into different vehicle and it has cup holders!

When we were all set, I yelled, "To Typhon!" We were on our way.

**Give me some comments:)**


	3. The Meeting

**Author's Note**

I'm deeply sorry for the wait. I've been way too busy doing other things. Once again, sorry to all of the "_The New Gods series 1"_ fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we last seen our heroes and heroines, they were on their way to Mount Olympus to stop Kronos and Typhon from joining together……….

Note: This Chapter will be in Perceus Jackson's Point Of View.

...................................................................................................................

**The Meeting**

As we rode in our chariots towards New York, I studied everyone's faces. Grover had a scared-but-hungry face, Annabeth had a determined-but-frightened face, and Chiron had a worried face. That made me a little scared at what would happen. I don't know if I could hold all of the gods, dryads, etc.'s in me. What if Kronos stabs me in my back? He does know where my spot is. Annabeth saw the concern in my face.

"You'll be great. Just don't worry about it."

"But, what if someone stabs or shoots an arrow at my spot when the gods are in me? Wouldn't they die with me?"

"Don't think of the negative, think of the positive. Like, when you defeat Kronos, I will be by your side, hopefully. So don't worry, Seaweed Brain."

As she comforted me, I felt more confident with this plan, besides the fact that Kronos knows where my weak spot is and he will have his monsters attack there. Oh my Zeus.

We finally reached the Empire State Building, with over 100 stories, I could feel the very power and authority coming off this building. Chiron trotted over to me and Annabeth.

"Ok, Kronos is coming over the Atlantic Ocean on Princess _Andromeda_ from tormenting the Swiss. Poseidon finally has the water titans on our side, so they're stirring the ocean to slow in down."

"There is some good news," Michael said sarcastically. **(Michael is a new demigod. He is one of Apollo's sons)**

"Also, Typhon is coming up the US. You know it is tornado season. Zeus has slowed him down. Right now, there is meeting on Mount Olympus and we need to be there. RIGHT NOW!"

We scurried through the hall to the elevator. When we got in Chiron pulled out his arm and showed a scanner, on the wall, a tattoo. The tattoo must've been the mark of the gods. The elevator closed and it went light speed to the 600 floor.

When the doors opened, we rushed onto the floating pavement, hundreds of yards above New York. The city was amazing. Well, it always was. Now, the gods went high tech:beautiful pearl streets, gorgeous diamond street lights, and moving bronze statues of the gods, all the gods.

When we reached the building on top of the mountain, the huge, engraved throne doors opened to show all of the major gods and minor gods on their thrones in an arch, like the cabins in camp. Zeus's loud booming voice cracked through our awes.

"Now that all is here, let us begin. First, we must discuss the predicament with Kronos. Now that Luke is gone, no offense Hermes, and Kronos has not yet gained full power, we are to fight."

"Okay, the only way our children will be able to 'put up a good fight,' we will need to give them some of our auras," Athena announced.

"Um, Mother, what will that do for us?" Annabeth asked

"It will maximize your skills and powers enough that you will be fighting like a professional. For example, Nico would be able to fight quicker and faster with his sword and he would be able to shadow travel easily."

"Cool," Nico happily said

"Do we all agree?" Zeus asked. Small conversation grew over the throne room. Until the gods spoke in unison saying, "We Agree!"

Suddenly, the gods stood up out of their thrones, they were about 10 feet tall. Every god held out their hand and spoke something Greek. The translation was, "We the gods of Mount Olympus, give part of our aura to our offspring!" With a flash of light, I felt stronger. I felt rejuvenated, restored. I felt I could take on Kronos by myself. It didn't occur to me that I was glowing green! I look down and I was wearing updated Greek armor- helmet, bronze breastplate, leg armor with a bronze knife in the holder, and odd shoes.

"The shoes, that you are wearing, have a Greek blade in the toe region." Athena said. I look over at Nico and Annabeth. Nico had on black armor with souls imprinted around it. He was glowing black. Annabeth had silver armor on. She had a knife strapped on her leg, her arm and she also has blades in her gloves. I had Riptide in a holder on my side. Tyson's shield was up graded. It had blades that would on it. I felt we were ready.


End file.
